Tell me, everything's all right
by kslchen
Summary: Lily Evans ist die Perfektion auf zwei Beinen, darin sind sich alle einig. Doch auch Perfektion ist keine Garantie für ein problemloses Leben. Und Lily muss sich dem wohl größten Problem überhaupt stellen…
1. Lily

**Tell me, everything's all right**

_So, weil ich heute Geburtstag habe, habe ich beschlossen, zur Feier des Tages meine neue FF zu posten._

_Die Idee ist mir nachts irgendwann so gegen 3.00 Uhr gekommen und irgendwie dachte ich, ich versuche es mal. Im wesentlichen beleuchte ich in der FF die verschiedenen Reaktionen sämtlicher ‚Betroffenen'. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sehr lang wird (ca. 10 Kapitel), aber wenn ihr mögt, gibt es evt. eine Fortsetzung._

_Disclaimer__:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary__:  
Lily Evans ist die Perfektion auf zwei Beinen, darin sind sich alle einig. Doch auch Perfektion ist keine Garantie für ein problemloses Leben. Und Lily muss sich dem wohl größten Problem überhaupt stellen…_

**Lily**

Seufzend strich Liliana Evans sich die langen roten Haare aus der Stirn und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Sie war selbst für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich blass, auf ihrer Stirn stand kalter Schweiß und die sonst strahlenden grünen Augen wirkten trüb. Jeder, der sie gesehen hätte, wäre der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass sie krank war. Aber krank war Lily nicht. Lediglich übermüdet und… sie seufzte wieder. Man konnte viele Dinge über Lily Evans sagen, aber dumm war sie nicht. Und sie neigte auch nicht dazu, sich selbst etwas vor zu machen. Während sie eine Variante des Blendzaubers auf sich ausübte, um nicht weiterhin wie eine wandelnde Wasserleiche auszusehen, wie ihre Freundin Emmy es mal bezeichnet hatte, dachte Lily über das nach, was sie nur noch als ‚ihr Problem' bezeichnete.

Den zehnten Tag war ihre Periode nun schon überfällig, seit drei Tagen litt sie unter Morgenübelkeit, vor dreizehn Tagen hatte sie das letzte Mal essen können, ohne das ihr schlecht geworden war und siebenundzwanzig Tage war es her, dass sie mit _ihm_ geschlafen hatte. Diese vier Fakten zusammengenommen deuteten mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auf eins hin. Lily war schwanger. Und wusste das sehr genau. Es gab allerdings noch ein paar Unterprobleme zu ihrem Problem. 1. Sie war siebzehn. Naja, eigentlich siebzehn Jahre, vier Monate und zwei Wochen, aber den großen Unterschied machte das nicht. 2. Sie ging noch zur Schule. 3. _Er_, wie sie den Vater des Kindes zu bezeichnen pflegte, war nicht mehr als ein simples One-Night-Stand gewesen. Lily seufzte wieder und dachte an den letzten Montag, den Tag, an dem ihr aufgefallen war, dass sie ein Problem hatte.

_„Hast du vor, überhaupt etwas zu essen, Lil?", erkundigte sich Candice McDouglas. „Ich hab gegessen", verteidigte Lily sich, aber beide wussten, dass sie log. „Stimmt nicht", mischte sich Sara Potter auch sofort ein, „du schiebst dein Essen die ganze Zeit von einer Tellerseite zur anderen, aber gegessen hast du bisher noch nichts." „Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu beobachten?", schnappte Lily genervt, woraufhin Sara theatralisch die Augen verdrehte, es dann aber vorzog, die Rothaarige in Ruhe zu lassen und sich in das Gespräch von Emily ‚Emmy' Reynolds und Bertha Huber einzumischen. Candy öffnete grade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als Lily ohne Vorwarnung ihren Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand. „Ich muss noch mal in unseren Schlafsaal. Wartet nicht auf mich. Wir sehen uns in Verwandlung", erklärte sie und verschwand, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten. _

_Wieso sie Sara angefaucht hatte und was genau sie in ihrem Schlafsaal wollte, wusste Lily selbst nicht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie ihre Freundinnen grade nicht ertragen. Während sie also darüber nachdachte, was zum Teufel mir ihr los war, spürte sie plötzlich eine Welle von Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Nur Momente später war sie in einer Mädchentoilette verschwunden und übergab sich. Es waren wohl ein paar Minuten, bis Lily sich zurücklehnte, nachlässig mit dem Handrücken über ihren Mund wischte und leise stöhnte. „Oh, hallo", erklang in dem Moment eine Stimme. Lilys Augen, eben noch geschlossen, flogen auf und sie sah sich Auge in Auge mit der Maulenden Myrthe. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, diesmal jedoch aus ganz anderen Gründen. Jede Schülerin in Hogwarts wusste besser, als die Toilette im ersten Stock zu betreten, aber darauf hatte Lily natürlich eben nicht geachtet._

_„Hallo Myrthe", begrüßte sie den Geist. Myrthe kicherte vergnügt. „Hast ein Problem, hm?", erkundigte sie sich und klang dabei mehr als schadenfroh. „Wovon redest du?", Lily runzelte sie Stirn. Myrthe kicherte nur weiterhin fröhlich vor sich hin, bis ihr irgendwann ein anderer Gedanken zu kommen schien. „Sag mal", sie setzte ein verschwörerisches Gesicht auf und beugte sich so nah zu Lily hinüber, dass ihre Nase in der der Rothaarigen hing, „wie heißt er denn?" „Er?", fragte Lily irritiert. Myrthe schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf: „Na, der Vater von deinem Kind. Wer denn sonst?" „Vater…?", würgte Lily hervor, „Kind…?" „Sag bloß du hast es noch nicht bemerkt?", erkundigte Myrthe sich und ihre Augen glänzten vor Begierde, noch mehr Klatsch zu erfahren. Lily starrte sie nur an und dann wurde alles schwarz._

Lily war erst wieder aufgewacht, als Verwandlung, die erste Stunde an diesem Tag, schon seit einigen Minuten vorbei gewesen war und ihr erster Gedanke war, komischerweise, gewesen, was sie Professor McGonagall sagen würde. Danach war sie aus der Toilette verschwunden, einfach, weil sie Myrthes Gekicher nicht mehr hatte ertragen können, und hatte drei Schulstunden, bis zum Mittagessen, damit zugebracht, Candy und Sara aus dem Weg zu gehen, die ebenfalls keinen Unterricht hatten und sich zu überlegen, ihr Problem erstmal geheim zu halten. Und genau das hatte sie bis heute, Donnerstag, getan. Heute in der dritten Stunden war auch die Entschuldigung an McGonagall fällig, wie es Lily grade siedendheiß einfiel. Bevor sie aber entscheiden konnte, was weiterhin zu tun war, klopfte es an der Tür und Candys Stimme erklang: „Lily? Alles klar?" Lily atmete durch und bereitete sich darauf vor, dem ersten Menschen überhaupt von ihren Problem zu berichten.


	2. Candy

_An Happyherminchen: Danke :D_

_An Sam: Wie ich das mache? Naja, ich setzte mich hin und massakriere meine Tastatur ;)_

_An Avallyn Black: Die ganze Story umfasst etwas 9-10 Kapitel, aber bei Bedarf gibt es evt. eine Fortsetzung._

_An Maja-chan: Müde? Ich bin meistens eher ziemlich hyper, wenn ich aus der Schule komme. Muss daran liegen, dass ich mich da immer zu Tode langweile…_

_An kekschen: Auch dir ein Dankeschön :D_

_An lily: Weil AmiI mich absolut annervt. Mich nervt jede FF irgendwann an, musst du wissen und irgendwie kann ich mich nicht aufraffen, den dritten Teil weiter zuschreiben (fünf Kapitel gibt es sogar schon… aber danach war's irgendwie vorbei…) Naja, wir werden sehen…_

_An Heldenkind: Eigentlich ist die Idee nix neues, deshalb habe ich ja auch beschlossen, nur die verschiedenen Reaktionen zu beleuchten und es dabei zu belassen. Weil das nämlich, meiner Meinung nach, das interessanteste ist._

_An xhertax: Ich komme auf so was _immer_ mitten in der Nacht. Scheint irgendeine Angewohnheit zu sein…Ich habe noch mindestens zehn angefangene, ungepostete FFs auf meinem PC (bei manchen gibt es nur den Prolog, bei anderen 20-25 Kapitel…) und alle davon sind weitgehend nachts entstanden._

_An AddictedtoCookies: Wer der Vater ist erfährst du schon mal in diesem Chap, aber ich kann dir schon verraten, dass es keine Liebesgeschichte wird…_

_An AndreaLupin: Na, wenn das mal kein Kompliment ist… ;)_

_An Rebecca: Ja, Sara ist James Schwester. Sie sind ziemlich nah aneinander geboren, sodass sie im selben Schuljahr sind. Nur das James eben einer der Ältesten und Sara die Jüngste ist._

****

**Candy**

„Sind die anderen schon zu Alte Runen gegangen?", erkundigte Lily sich, sobald sie das Badezimmer der Gryffindor Siebtklässlerinnen verließ. Candy, ihre beste Freundin, lag ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett und las irgendein altes, zerfleddertes Buch. Jetzt hob sie den Kopf und nickte: „Ja, sind vor fünf Minuten gegangen. Das heißt wir haben eine ganze Schulstunde, bis Sara hier aufkreuzt. Genug Zeit, dass du mich, in was auch immer dich seit Montagmorgen so beschäftigt, einweihst", erwiderte Candy und ihre sonst so freundliche Stimme ließ keinerlei Widerrede zu. Nicht, dass Lily vorgehabt hätte, sich herauszureden. Eigentlich war sie sogar ganz froh, dass Candy deutlich machte, dass es keine Möglichkeit für Lily gab, dieses Gespräch zu umgehen. So würde sie wenigstens nicht in Versuchung kommen. Bevor sie allerdings sprach, setzte Lily sich neben Candy auf deren Bett und starrte einige Zeit lang ihre Hände an. Candy, geduldig wie immer, wartete ruhig ab, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt.

„Ich bin schwanger", platze Lily mit einem Mal heraus. Candy schwieg. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Lily den Mut hatte, aufzusehen. Candy war blass geworden, ihre grauen Augen waren tellergroß und ihr Mund formte ein perfektes, rundes O. „Überrascht?", fragte Lily in einem Anfall von Galgenhumor, für den sie in Hogwarts bekannt war, und grinste etwas gequält. „Ähm… ja", Candy versuchte sich an einem ziemlich unsicheren Lächeln, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Bist du dir… sicher?", wollte die Dunkelhaarige dann wissen. „Ziemlich", Lily nickte. „Oh", war die einzige Erwiderung, die sie bekam. Danach brauchte Candy wieder ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln, dann fragte sie: „Und wer… wer ist der Vater?" Lily schaffte ein noch gequälteres Grinsen, als zuvor. „Du erinnerst dich an Helloween?", wollte sie ihrerseits wissen. Candy schüttelte den Kopf. Lily seufzte. Sie hatte gehofft, diese Geschichte nie laut wiedergeben zu müssen

„Du weißt ja, Potters Geburtstagsfeier und, na ja… ich hab hat ein bisschen zu viel getrunken und… und bin dann am Ende in einem fremden Bett gelandet", gab Lily in Kurzform die Ereignisse von besagter Nacht, siebenundzwanzig Tage zuvor, wieder. „Mit?", hakte Candy nach, die begriffen hatte, dass Lily von sich aus nicht weiter sprechen würde. „Dem Geburtstagskind", erwiderte ihre Freundin gequält. „James Potter?", würgte Candy ungläubig hervor. „Hat sonst noch jemand an Helloween Geburtstag?", erkundigte Lily sich beinahe desinteressiert. Candy schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Nachdem sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte, kam auch schon die nächste unausweichliche Frage: „Weiß er es?" „Nein", Lily schüttelte den Kopf, „du bist die einzige. Naja, und Myrthe, aber die zählt nicht." „Die Maulende Myrthe?", Candy schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen, „aber… wieso sie?" „Glaub mir, dass möchtest du nicht wissen", erwiderte Lily trocken und grinste.

„Und wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Candy nach einer weiteren Weile, die sie schweigend verbracht hatten, vorsichtig. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht", gab sie zu, „irgendwie habe ich das alles noch nicht realisiert. Ich habe Angst, aber ich glaube, dass ist zu erwarten. Eigentlich habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich denken oder fühlen soll. Von ‚tun' mal ganz zu schweigen." Noch während sie gesprochen hatte, traten langsam Tränen in Lilys Augen. Wortlos zog Candy ihre Freundin in eine Umarmung und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, während Lily sich ausweinte. Genau wusste keiner, wie lange sie so dort saßen, aber es musste eine ganze Weile gewesen sein, denn ein paar Augenblicke, nachdem Lily sich wieder aufgesetzt und ihre tränennassen Wangen abgewischt hatte, flog die Türe auf und Sara kam herein, ohne auch nur im geringsten zu bemerken, in was für eine Szene sie da grade reingeplatzt war.


	3. Sara, Emmy, Bertha

_An Sam: Im großen und ganzen kann ich dir nur eins empfehlen: Abwarten :p.  
James taucht in Kap.4 das erste Mal auf und was Lilys Freundinnen anbelangt… Tja, lies einfach weiter. Dumbledore, McGonagall und die Potters (ebenso wie die Evanses) kommen etwas später in der FF vor._

_An Andi Lupin: Ja, ich weiß, dass das Kapitel ziemlich kurz war. Normalerweise achte ich darauf, dass meine Kapitel 9-11 Abschnitte lang sind (und dieses hatte grade mal vier…), aber ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wie ich die Kapitel dieser FF in die Länge ziehen kann. Es wäre irgendwie auch sinnlos. Also habe ich mir gedacht, es bleiben kurze Kapitel, davor wird es aber min. einmal wöchentlich upgedated, was eigentlich doch kein schlechter Kompromiss ist, oder?_

_An kekschen: Im Englischen gibt es ein paar FFs, die sich mit dem Thema befassen (wenn auch die Haupt-charas meistens andere sind), aber im Deutschen kenne ich auch nicht soo sehr viele. Aber im großen und ganzen ist die Idee eigentlich nix neues._

_An sarah.easy: Harry? Wer redet denn schon von Harry? ;)  
Ich habe einen kompletten Stundenplan erstellt und mir für jede Person die Kurse überlegt, die sie belegen (basierend auf dem Prinzip, das in den HP-Büchern erklärt wird), also hat jeder so ca. 15-20 Stunden in der Woche (Glückskinder… ich habe 34…)_

_An MyLoveIsYourLove: Ja, sie kann ihn wirklich nicht leiden, wird aber wohl später mit ihm auskommen (müssen). Betonung auf ‚auskommen'. Ich habe nämlich nicht vor, aus der FF eine Lovestory zu machen. Die beiden werden miteinander auskommen, aber sich nicht in die Arme fallen und plötzlich über alles lieben, nur weil sie bei Thema Verhütung grade nicht aufgepasst haben…_

_An AddictedtoCookies: Eben, genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Abgesehen davon wäre es wirklich unlogisch, wenn sie sich ineinander verlieben, nur weil Lily schwanger ist. Aber sie müssen sich zusammenraufen… und das bedeutet ja schon so einiges…_

_An KittyKit: Danke :D  
Albtraum? Aber ganz sicher. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich persönlich (in Lilys Situation) wohl abtreiben würde… ich denke nicht, dass ich das schaffen würde…_

_An lily: Wie gesagt: Wir werden sehen…_

****

**Sara, Emmy, Bertha**

Es dauerte das ganze Wochenende, bis Lily den Mut gefunden hatte, auch ihren anderen Freundinnen von ‚ihrem Problem' zu erzählen. Auf Candys Drängen hin entschied sie, dass Montagabend wohl kein allzu schlechter Zeitpunkt war. Davon, es James Potter zu erzählen, wollte Lily allerdings nichts wissen. Sicher, ihr war klar, dass sie es ihm irgendwann erzählen musste, aber Lily fand, dass ‚irgendwann' besser später, als früher sein sollte. Und so kam es, dass sie sich, trotz ständiger, geflüsterter Überredungsversuche seitens Candy, nicht dazu bewegen ließ, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, den Vater ihres Kindes in der nächsten Zeit von der Existenz besagten Kindes in Kenntnis zu setzen. Candy hoffte nur, dass Sara es schaffen würde, Lily zu überzeugen. Denn dass die nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis ihr Bruder eingeweiht war, da war Candy sich sicher.

So kam und ging also das Wochenende und der Montag brach an. Den ganzen Tag über war Lily reizbar und unkonzentriert und in der letzten Stunde – Arithmatik – war es so schlimm, dass anschließend Remus Lupin auf sie zukam und sich erkundigte, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung wäre. Lily starrte ihn für ein paar Sekunden an, als hätte er ihr soeben verkündet, dass er vorhatte mit einer Marsianerin durchzubrennen, dann verneinte sie etwas zu heftig und verschwand ein bisschen sehr eilig aus seinem Blickfeld. Das letzte, was sie brauchte war, dass Remus Lupin von ihrem Problem erfuhr. Er war immerhin einer von Potters besten Freunden und… Lily beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie hatte genug Probleme und wollte ganz sicher kein weiteres einreihen. Vor allen Dingen keins, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit James Potter zu tun hatte.

Das Abendessen verging schneller, als Lily lieb war und als schließlich alle fünf in ihrem Schlafsaal waren, gab es für sie keine Ausrede mehr, dass anstehende Geständnis weiter herauszuzögern. Candy schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn kaum dass alle umgezogen waren und sich hinlegen wollten, verkündete sie: „Hey, Lily wollte euch noch was… ähm, erzählen." „Worum geht's?", erkundigte Sara sich und ließ sich ans Fußende von Lilys Bett fallen. Auch Emmy und Bertha kamen näher und setzten sich schließlich neben Sara, während Candy zu Lily unter die Decke krabbelte. „Naja… um es kurz zu machen…", begann Lily, brach dann aber ab. „Ja?", hakte Emmy ungeduldig nach. Lily schwieg. Candy stupste sie vorsichtig an, um sie zum weiterreden zu bringen, aber Lily wandte nur den Blick ab. Sie schien nicht grade erpicht darauf, ihr kleines Geheimnis mit den anderen zu teilen.

„Na komm, so schlimm kann es ja nicht sein", versuchte Sara, sie aufzumuntern, „ich meine, es ist ja jetzt nicht so, als wärst du schwanger oder so." Candy verzog das Gesicht und Lily schloss die Augen. Keine von beiden sagte etwas, aber ihr Schweigen war genug. „Oh. Mein. Gott", brachte Emmy hervor. „Merlin und Agrippa…", murmelte Sara im gleichen Moment. Bertha schien verwirrt: „Aber… aber du kannst doch nicht… du kannst doch nicht… es geht doch nicht…" „Rein biologisch gesehen geht es", bemerkte Emmy trocken, „ist sogar ausgesprochen simpel. Nicht das du davon etwas verstehen müsstest." „Das war gemein, Emmy", stellte sich Candy sofort auf Berthas Seite. „Ist doch wahr", murmelte Emmy in sich hinein. „Aber unnötig", argumentierte Candy dagegen. „Könntet ihr vielleicht mal die Klappe halten?", fauchte Sara und augenblicklich verstummten beide.

„Wer ist der Vater?", erkundigte Sara sich vorsichtig bei Lily, die die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gesagt hatte, sondern die anderen nur stumm beobachtete. Jetzt grinste sie gequält und auch Candy verzog zum zweiten Mal in fünf Minuten das Gesicht. „Nun… ich wage zu behaupten, dass dir meine Antwort nicht gefallen wird", bemerkte Lily. Sara sah sie misstrauisch an. „Sag jetzt bitte nicht, es ist Malfoy", flehte sie beinahe. „Schlimmer würde ich sagen", wieder brachte Lily ein Grinsen zustande und wieder wirkte es so gar nicht amüsiert. Saras Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten. „Oh nein. Nicht…. Snape, oder?", würgte sie hervor. „Sara!", das war Candy. Lily lachte leise: „Nein, Sara, so schlimm dann doch wieder nicht." „Das einzige, was schlimmer wäre als Malfoy ist Snape", beharrte Sara auf ihren Standpunkt. „Och, ich weiß nicht", mischte sich Emmy ein, „ich muss sagen, Malfoy hat was…" Saras Blick in Emmys Richtung konnte man nur als angeekelt zu beschreiben.

„Schlimmer als Malfoy, aber nicht so schlimm wie Snape…", überlegte Sara laut. „Rein technisch gesehen hat sie nur gesagt, dass _dir_ die Antwort nicht gefallen wird", bemerkte Bertha, die bereits ein bisschen weiter gedacht hatte, als die anderen beiden. „Techni-was?", erkundigte Sara sich neugierig, erhielt aber keine Antwort. „Oh. Mein. Gott", murmelte Emmy in dem Moment zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, „es ist doch nicht…" Sie brach ab und sah Lily fragend an. Die Rothaarige nickte schwach. „Was? Wer?", Sara wurde ungeduldig, als sie bemerkte, dass anscheinend alle Bescheid wussten, außer ihr. „Lily?", Candy sah ihre Freundin vorsichtig an. „Sara", Lily holte tief Luft, nur um sie danach wieder zischend auszustoßen, „ich würde sagen, du wirst Tante." Sara starrte sie nur an. Sie öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und wirkte dabei wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Tante?", brachte sie dann hervor, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Lily nickte und versuchte sich an einem schwachen Lächeln. „Tante", bestätigte sie. „Weiß er es?", fragte Sara als nächstes und keiner musste fragen, wer ‚er' war. Lily wandte den Blick ab. „Du sagst es ihm, Lily", es war beinahe ein Befehl, „morgen früh. Oder ich tue es." „Sara…", begann die Rothaarige, aber ihre Freundin schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: „Nein, dieses eine Mal hörst du auf mich. Wie ich dich kenne – und ich kenne dich –, hättest du es am liebsten, wenn er es nie erfährt. Aber… er hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass er… dass er Vater wird, verdammt noch mal!" Lily seufzte und nickte, offensichtlich gar nicht mehr geneigt, zu widersprechen. Für einen Moment sagte keine mehr etwas, dann begann Sara plötzlich langsam den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du freiwillig mit meinem Bruder geschlafen hast…", murmelte sie und trotz allem mussten die anderen lachen.


	4. James

_An Marlia: Will ich doch hoffen…_

_An KittyKit: Aber wenn deine beste Freundin die Schwester des Kindsvaters ist, dürfte das auch nicht allzu einfach werden, oder? Weil Sara nämlich Lilys Hauptproblem war._

_An AddictedtoCookies: Dir wird Kapitel fünf gefallen, glaube ich :p  
Woher weißt du, dass ich Herbstferien habe?_

_An lily: __Voilà!_

_An Samara: Das weiß ich durchaus (in meiner Zeitrechnung sind Lily und James zwanzig, als Harry geboren wird einundzwanzig (sie) und zweiundzwanzig (er) wenn sie sterben. Sirius ist bei Harrys Geburt ebenfalls zwanzig und beinahe zweiundzwanzig, als er nach Azkaban kommt), aber davon musste ich (logischerweise) abweichen, weil sonst die ganze Geschichte keinen Sinn gehabt hätte.  
Schön, dass sie dir trotzdem gefällt. :)_

****

****

**James**

„Sag es ihm, Lily!", raunte Sara ihrer Freundin ins Ohr, „ich meine es Ernst. Du oder ich." „Ja", fauchte Lily zurück, „gleich." „Hm… setzten bei dir etwa schon die Stimmungsschwankungen ein?", neckte Emmy grinsend und ein bisschen zu laut, was ihr einen Rippenstoß von Candy einbrachte. Bevor allerdings irgendwer etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie ein paar Plätze weiter etwas, was sofort sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit der fünf Mädchen auf sich zog. „Sag mal, wisst ihr eigentlich, was mit Evans los ist?", Remus Lupin, leise, aber nicht leise genug. „Evans? Was soll mit der sein?", Sirius Black, wie immer mit vollem Mund. „Sie war gestern den ganzen Tag so hektisch und als ich sie nach Arithmatik darauf angesprochen habe, hat sie mich angeguckt, als wären mir grade Tentakeln aus der Nase gewachsen, irgendetwas gemurmelt und ist dann regelrecht geflüchtet. Und sie ist seit Tagen schrecklich blass", wieder Lupin. „Na und?", Peter Pettigrew. „Was sagst du dazu, Prongs?", Black. „Hm?", James Potter, augenscheinlich vollkommen ahnungslos, was man von ihm wollte.

Bevor die Marauder ihr Gespräch weiterführen konnte, schob Lily geräuschvoll ihren Stuhl zurück und ging zu ihnen hin. Ohne die anderen auch nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, wandte sie sich an Potter: „Ich muss mit dir reden." Black stieß einen Pfiff aus, was ihm einen mörderischen Blick der Rothaarigen einbrachte. „Wir haben Zaubertränke, Evans", erinnerte Potter sie derweil grinsend und lehnte sich betont lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück. Lily verdrehte die Augen und fragte sich innerlich, wie dieser Typ ihrem Kind jemals ein auch nur halbwegs anständiger Vater sein sollte. „Na und?", wiederholte sie jetzt Pettigrews Worte. „Slughorn mag mich nicht", war Potters Kommentar. Lily zog scharf die Luft ein. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er sie nur ärgern wollte, aber sie hatte weder Zeit, noch Nerven für seine Spielchen. „Slughorn ist wirklich mein kleinstes Problem", fauchte sie ihn jetzt an, „und wenn du jetzt die Freundlichkeit hättest, mitzukommen?" Irgendwie schien Potter zu begreifen, dass es ihr ernst war, denn er erhob sich wortlos und folgte Lily aus der Großen Halle.

„Also, worum geht es?", erkundigte er sich gelangweilt, nachdem Lily ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer geschleppt, die Tür mit mindesten einem Dutzend Zauber belegt und sich schließlich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. „Du erinnerst dich an Helloween?", erkundigte sie sich ihrerseits, ihre Stimme vollkommen neutral. Irgendetwas glomm in seinen Augen auf, während er nickte, ansonsten ließ nichts an seiner Haltung erkennen, was genau er von ‚Helloween', wie Lily den Vorfall in ihrem Kopf nur noch nannte, hielt. „Gut", sie nickte, setzte an, fort zu fahren, schloss den Mund dann aber wieder und drehte sich von ihm weg. „Was ist damit?", Potter schien einfach nur genervt. „Falls du mir sagen willst, dass ich gut war, kannst du dir die Mühe sparen. Ich weiß es bereits", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu, nachdem Lily nicht reagiert hatte. „Nein, das nicht", erwiderte sie jetzt ruhig, „ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dich an einen Verhütungszauber erinnern kannst." Schweigen.

„Ich denke mal nicht, denn es gab keinen", fuhr Lily also fort. „Vielleicht… haben wir einfach nur vergessen, dass da einer war?", fragte Potter hoffnungsvoll und leicht verzweifelt. „Nein", Lily schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, „nein." Langsam schien er zu begreifen. „Merlin und Agrippa", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, „du bist…" Er brachte es nicht über sich, ‚das Wort' auszusprechen, also vervollständigte Lily den Satz für ihn: „…schwanger, ja." Potter ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, stütze die Ellebogen auf den Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Die ganze Haltung wirkte merkwürdig… besiegt irgendwie, fand Lily. Sie blieb mitten im Raum stehen und wartete ab, was er als nächstes tun würde. Ein paar Minuten lang geschah gar nichts, dann sah er auf. Er blickte sie an, hob einen Arm und winkte sie zu sich. Lily folgte seiner Aufforderung, ließ es willenlos geschehen, als er sie auf seinen Schoß zog und sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals barg.

„Du weinst", stellte er irgendwann fest, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Lilys Hand flog zu ihrer Wange. Tatsächlich, sie weinte. Es war ihr nicht aufgefallen. „Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast, Potter?", sie schaffte es nicht, ihrer Stimme die beabsichtigte Schärfe zu geben. „James", verbesserte er sie ruhig und sah auf. „James", sie nickte. James. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er irgendwann. „Keine Ahnung", seufzte Lily, „ich… ich glaube nicht, dass ich… dass ich es… na ja… du weißt schon… aber behalten… ach, keine Ahnung." Sie seufzte wieder. „Dann haben wir was gemeinsam", stellte James trocken fest und begann mit dem Daumen die Tränen von ihren Wangen zu wischen. Lily ließ es geschehen. „Falls es dir irgendwie hilft: Ich habe nicht vor, dich damit hängen zu lassen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das jetzt wirklich eine Erleichterung ist", versuchte James sie aufzuheitern und ihr gleichzeitig zu vermitteln, dass sie nicht alleine war. Lily brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

„Was glaubst du, was deine Eltern dazu sagen werden?", erkundigte James sich nach einer Weile. Lilys Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Augenscheinlich hatte sie daran noch nicht gedacht. „Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie nach ein paar Sekunden, „ich glaube… sie werden wohl geschockt sein… wahrscheinlich wütend, aber am Ende werden sie mir helfen." „Gut", James lachte humorlos, „weil meine mich umbringen werden. Ganz langsam und ganz besonders qualvoll." Lily sah ihn an. „Ich will dir nichts vormachen", erklärte er, „aber wir haben genau drei Möglichkeiten: Die erste wäre, dass Kind… na ja, ‚verschwinden' zu lassen. Die zweite, dass du aus dem Land verschwindest und dich verpflichtest, niemals zurückzukehren und niemandem je zu sagen, wer der Vater ist. Einschließlich dem Kind selbst. Und die dritte… wäre zu heiraten." Lily schluckte, blinzelte und schien nicht in der Lage, etwas zu erwidern.

„Weißt du, meine Eltern sind eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, aber du hast sicher schon gemerkt, dass sie ziemlich streng sind und… na ja, auch nicht grade das was man liebevoll und besorgt nennt", versuchte James, es ihr zu erklären, „ein uneheliches Kind wäre… nun, für sie wäre es der Weltuntergang. Also werden sie dafür sorgen, dass es so etwas nie geben wird. Verstehst du?" Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll, bittend und entschuldigend zugleich an. „Aber… aber sie können mich… uns… ja nicht zwingen…", gab Lily zu Bedenken, „oder?" James seufzte. „Zwingen nicht", gab er zu, „aber sie können das Kind… ‚verschwinden' lassen. Ohne großes Aufhebens und ohne dass irgendjemand es erfährt. Du selbst würdest es für eine Fehlgeburt halten und würdest nicht einmal ahnen, was wirklich passiert ist." „Aber… warum?", würgte Lily hervor. James lächelte müde und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Es wäre ein Skandal. Es ist einer", bemerkte er einfach.

„Und… und wieso sagst du mir das? Wenn es doch so einfach für dich wäre, dich aus der Bredouille zu ziehen", fragte Lily weiter. James zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er, „vielleicht, weil ich dir das nicht antun will. Nenn mich verrückt, aber… ich habe das Gefühl, dass du dieses Kind – jetzt, wo es da ist – irgendwo willst. Du hast Angst, ja, aber… ach, egal, war nur so ein Gefühl." Lily schwieg. Hatte er Recht? Wollte sie dieses Kind? Wahrscheinlich. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie es wirklich, irgendwie. Denn, wie immer man es wendete, es war nun mal ihr Kind. Und seins. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie das Gleiche, wie er es nur wenige Minuten zuvor getan hatte. James warf ihr einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Heiraten, möchte ich meinen", seine Stimme klang merkwürdig, aber Lily konnte nicht sagen, was genau sie ausdrückte. „Heiraten", wiederholte sie einfach, ihre eigene Stimme emotionslos. Heiraten.

„Ich… ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich ein grauseliger Vater bin… und als Mann wohl noch schlechter, aber… ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich mich… dass ich mich wirklich bemühen werde… Ich meine, ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was ein guter Vater ist. Ich hatte nie einen. Aber… wie gesagt, ich kann es versuchen…", stotterte James sich zurecht und zum ersten Mal hatte Lily das Gefühl, dass auch er mit der Situation überfordert war. Wirklich überfordert. „Wird schon gehen", sie lächelte zaghaft, wusste aber nicht, wen von beiden sie beruhigen wollte. James nickte, wenig überzeugt und beide verfielen in Schweigen. „James?", hob Lily nach einer Weile an, „hättest du jemals gedacht, dass ich mich ohne Todesandrohungen dazu bereit erkläre ‚Lily Potter' zu werden?" Er sah auf. Sie grinste. Er erwiderte ihr Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwo in seinem Innern aber schien etwas zu zerbrechen. Lily Potter…


	5. Sirius, Remus, Peter

_An kittykit: Da sehe ich halt den Unterschied zur Zaubererwelt. Da ist irgendwie alles noch viel altmodischer. Und dass James Eltern in FFs immer so völlig klasse und verständnisvoll sind, find ich relativ unlogisch, also habe ich sie anders erstellt und somit bleibt Lily und James nicht viel anderes übrig._

_An MyLoveIsYourLove: Jaja, ziemlich nett von ihnen, hm? Man muss ihnen zu Gute halten, dass sie ein ungeborenes Kind nicht als vollständigen Menschen betrachten. Ansichtssache, sicherlich, und nicht meine Meinung (wusstest du z.B. das Föten im dritten Monat schon spüren können, wenn man sie berührt und sogar schon Fingernägel haben?), aber James Eltern sehen das nunmal so._

_An Sam: Mit ‚zerbrechen' muss ja nicht unbedingt was Schlechtes gemeint sein. Eigentlich gibt es zwei mögliche Bedeutungen.  
1. es könnte bedeuten, dass – bildlich gesehen – der Schutz, den er um sein Herz – e.g. seine Gefühle für Lily – gelegt hat, zerbricht.  
2. die andere Möglichkeit wäre, dass tatsächlich ‚sein Herz bricht', weil er in dem Moment ganz sicher weiß, dass sie nichts für ihn empfindet.  
Such dir was aus ;)_

_An Anna: Zu der ‚zerbrechen'-Sache siehe bitte das Review oben (falls du eine (vage) antwort haben willst).  
Oh, okay. Na dann: Schönen Schulbeginn _

_An sophie: Mach ich._

_An Amazone: Abwarten und weiter lesen, würde ich sagen. ;)_

_An samara: Aber was hättest du probiert? Welche andere Möglichkeit gäbe es denn noch? Ich meine, James hat ja schon alles ausgeschlossen. Oder?_

****

**Sirius, Remus, Peter**

„Prongs?", fragte Sirius Black vorsichtig und trat näher an das Bett seines besten Freundes. Nachdem James von seiner Unterredung mit Lily zurückgekommen war, hatte er sich in Schweigen gehüllt, war abgelenkt gewesen und nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war, hatte er sich in den Schlafsaal verzogen, sich auf sein Bett geworfen und unablässig an die Decke gestarrt. Auch jetzt sah er Sirius nicht an. „Was ist los?", versuchte auch Remus Lupin sein Glück, während er näher kam. Peter Pettigrew, der vierte im Bunde, hielt sich im Hintergrund. Man wusste schließlich nie, ob und wann James einen Ausraster bekommen würde… „Pad?", James klang müde, „erklärst du dich bereit, mein Trauzeuge zu sein?" Seine Freunde starrten ihn eingeistert an, wechselten dann einen Blick und sahen wieder auf James. Was zum Teufel _redete_ er da? „Ähm… ja!", brachte Sirius hervor. James nickte. „Gut." Mehr sagte er nicht. Das Thema schien für ihn beendet.

„Wen heiratest du denn?", erkundigte Remus sich und es war deutlich, dass er an James Geisteszustand zweifelte. „Lily", war die knappe Antwort. „Evans?", wollte Peter in dem Moment wissen, in dem Sirius stöhnte: „Jetzt dreht er komplett durch. Ich habe doch schon immer gesagt, dass seine Besessenheit was Evans anbelangt nicht gesund sein kann." „James… sie mag dich nicht", versuchte Remus es kaum taktvoller. „Ich habe Helloween mit ihr geschlafen", bemerkte James tonlos. „Nettes Geburtstagsgeschenk", Sirius Grinsen geriet ziemlich eindeutig. Die anderen zogen es vor, ihn zu ignorieren, wie sie es immer taten. „Kein Grund Hochzeitspläne zu schmieden", stellte Peter nun an James gewandt fest, während Remus erinnerte: „Sie war betrunken. Vollkommen zu. Insofern ist es nicht bemerkenswert." James rollte sich auf die Seite. „Sie ist schwanger", erklärte er ungewöhnlich ruhig.

„Schwanger?", keuchte Sirius, während Peter sich auf den Boden fallen ließ, als würden seine Beine ihn nicht weiter tragen, und Remus einen Hustanfall bekam. „Schwanger", bestätigte James, immer noch erschreckend ruhig, beinahe unberührt. „Aber… man könnte doch…", obwohl Sirius seinen Satz nicht beendete, wusste James augenscheinlich, wovon er sprach. Remus und Peter sahen ziemlich ahnungslos aus. „Bei jeder anderen sofort", erwiderte James resigniert, „aber bei ihr… ich kann das nicht… nicht bei Lily." „Du bist verrückt", murmelte Sirius, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendwem sonst. James grinste sein berüchtigtes schiefes Grinsen, aber es geriet etwas angespannter, als normal. „Das wusstest du bisher noch nicht?", fragte er, in einem Versuch die Situation aufzulockern, „ich bin dein Freund, dass müsste als Begründung genügen." „Da hat er gar nicht mal Unrecht, Pad", warf Remus ein. „Hey! Ich bin nett", ereiferte sich Sirius. „Ja… sicher, Paddy…", Peter klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter, wie man es bei einem Wahnsinnigen machen würde.

„Dann wirst du jetzt also Vater, Prongs?", kaum das Remus die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, zuckte James zusammen, als wäre er geschlagen worden. „Vater…", wiederholte er und sah dabei aus, als würde er das ganze grade erst realisieren. „Ziemlicher Wahnsinn", merkte Peter an, „ich meine… du? _Vater_?" „Das arme Kind", warf Sirius mitfühlend ein. „Arme Lily", trumpfte Remus augenblicklich auf. James rollte mit den Augen. „Danke Leute, jetzt fühle ich mich echt besser", bemerkte er mit vor Sarkasmus beinahe triefender Stimme. Sirius strahlte. „Bitte, gern geschehen", trällerte er fröhlich und mindestens drei Oktaven zu hoch. Peter hielt sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu und trat ein paar Schritte von dem Schwarzhaarigen weg. „Aber mal ehrlich, James, ich krieg das nicht in meinen Kopf. Du heiratest Lily und ihr werdet Eltern? Und das ganze wegen einem _One-Night-Stand_?", Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ist doch romantisch!" warf Sirius gut gelaunt ein. Seine Freunde waren vorerst sprachlos. Was hätten sie darauf auch erwidern können?


	6. Professor Dumbledore

_An Andrea Lupin: Ja, ich mag das Kapitel auch. Ich mag Sirius. Auch wenn wohl im echten Leben niemand so abgedreht sein kann. Aber es macht Spaß, ihn zu schreiben._

_An MyLoveIsYourLove: Wie auch schon in der A/N zu Beginn gesagt, wird sich diese FF nur um die Reaktionen der verschiedenen Personen drehen. Evt. gibt es eine Fortsetzung, aber auch nur evt._

_An Samara: James ist ja nicht ‚Hinz und Kunz'.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob es in dem Moment so leicht ist, abzutreiben. Ich würde es wohl auch tun, aber wenn Lily das nun mal nicht will, dann bleibt ihr nicht viel übrig, oder?_

_An jasdarling: Endlich mal jemand, der es nett von James findet, dass er bereit ist, sie zu heiraten und nicht nur sagt, wie dumm es von Lily ist, den Antrag anzunehmen. Ich sehe das nämlich ganz genauso, wie du. Ist ja nicht selbstverständlich, dass er zu ihr und dem Kind steht. Vor allem nicht, weil sie ja vorher nicht wirklich viel miteinander zu tun hatten._

_An Anna: Ich hab am selben Tag Englisch geschrieben. War aber mal wieder verboten einfach. Nur freie Texte. Aber Englisch ist für mich irgendwie immer verboten einfach. Hab einfach mehr Übung, als meine Klassenkameraden (div. Urlaube, engl. Bücher und FFs), also bin ich auch besser als sie und hab's somit leichter (ohne eingebildet klingen zu wollen).  
Lily hat ja auch niemandem von dem One-Night-Stand erzählt. Wahrscheinlich wusste James, dass seine Freunde so reagieren, wie sie reagieren (und es war ja keine unbedingt nette Reaktion) und hat es deshalb gelassen.  
Die Geschichte zeigt nur die Reaktionen der verschiedenen Personen, aber es gibt evt. eine Fortsetzung.  
Ja, ich weiß und es tut mir auch Leid, aber es ist schwer, lange Kapitel nur über die Reaktionen der Leute über eine Schwangerschaft zu schreiben. Aber das Marauder- und das Candy-Kapitel waren und bleiben die kürzesten._

_An lily: Ich hab ja extra gedacht, ich mache mal was anderes und lasse sie nicht aus Liebe heiraten, bzw. sich unsterblich ineinander verlieben, nur weil Lily schwanger ist. Nicht ganz so klischeehaft. Verstehst du?_

****

**Professor Dumbledore**

„Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, was wollten Sie so Wichtiges mit mir besprechen?", fragte Albus Dumbledore interessiert, aber nicht ungeduldig oder unfreundlich, und legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander, während er die beiden Schulsprecher beobachtete. Irgendetwas an diese Geste beruhigte Lily. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was genau, aber trotzdem nahm es ihr ein bisschen ihrer Anspannung. Vielleicht war die Gewissheit, dass manche Dinge sich nie ändern würden, vielleicht auch nur die Hoffnung, dass der Schulleiter nicht allzu wütend werden würde. „Es ist… Also… Wir haben…", begann James, brach dann aber ab und warf Lily einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. „…ein Problem", vervollständigte sie unsicher, „wir haben ein Problem." „Was Sie nicht sagen, Ms. Evans. Möchten Sie mich denn einweihen?", Dumbledore schien amüsiert. Und James begriff, dass der Schulleiter keine Ahnung hatte. Es wunderte ihn. Wusste Dumbledore nicht immer alles?

„Naja…", Lily schien sich mehr als unwohl zu fühlen. Man konnte es ihr wohl auch nicht verdenken. „Wir werden heiraten", sprudelte es in dem Moment aus James heraus. Dumbledore blinzelte, zeigte aber ansonsten in keiner Weise, was er dachte. Lily dagegen stöhnte lautlos auf. James warf ihr ein entschuldigendes Grinsen zu. „Nun, dass ist in der Tat sehr interessant", immer noch wirkte Dumbledore vollkommen gefasst, „ich nehme an, man darf gratulieren?" „Ähm… ja!", James Antwort geriet mehr wie eine Frage. „Wir sind nicht verrückt", klinkte sich jetzt Lily wieder in das Gespräch ein, „sofern Sie das denken sollten." Dumbledore lachte lautlos: „Nein, für verrückt halte ich Sie in der Tat nicht, Ms. Evans, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ihre Verlobung etwas… nun ja ‚überraschend' kommt." „Verlobung?", der Ton in Lilys Stimme war undefinierbar. James wandte den Blick ab. „Wie auch immer", warf er schnell ein, „darum geht nicht… na ja, nur teilweiße." „Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig, Mr. Potter", Dumbledores Augen funkelten immer noch. Er schien völlig ahnungslos.

Beide schwiegen und keiner wagte es, dem Schulleiter in die Augen zu blicken. Sie hatten sich das hier wirklich einfacher vorgestellt. Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue, wartete aber ansonsten ab. James starrte zu Boden. Dann, plötzlich, fühlte er, wie sich Lilys Hand in seine schob und sie zaghaft drückte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund gab ihm diese kleine Berührung, die Kraft aufzusehen und dem Blick des Direktors zu begegnen. „Professor, was wir Ihnen sagen wollten ist… na ja, Lily… sehen Sie, sie ist… also… sie ist… na ja…", und wie schon am Tag zuvor, als er die Neuigkeit erfahren hatte, brachte James das entscheidende Wort über die Lippen und wieder half Lily ihm aus: „…schwanger. Ich bin schwanger." Und Albus Dumbledore war sprachlos, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. „Sie sehen, wir _haben_ ein Problem", James grinste unsicher. „In der Tat", der Schulleiter fasste sich äußert schnell, „in der Tat." „Wie gesagt, wir haben entschieden, dass heiraten die beste Möglichkeit wäre", fuhr James fort, „die Frage, die bleibt, ist, was aus Lilys Abschluss wird…"

„Wann wird denn das Kind vorrausichtlich da sein?", fragte der Schulleiter jetzt nachdenklich. James warf einen fragenden Blick zu Lily, die nur die Augen verdrehte: „Wenn man von den üblichen neun Monaten ausgeht, dann Ende Juli oder Anfang August, wie James hier sich auch hätte selbst ausrechnen können." „Das heißt dann hätten sie die Schule beendet", stellte Dumbledore fest, immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken. „Sie wäre dann aber bei den Prüfungen hochschwanger", merkte James an und spürte, wie Lily sich neben ihm noch mehr versteifte und der Griff ihrer Hand fester wurde. In einem Versuch, sie zu beruhigen, strich er mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und tatsächlich sah sie ihn an und versuchte sich an einem schwachen Lächeln. „Wir könnten dafür sorgen, dass die praktischen Prüfungen eingeschränkt werden", erklärte der Schulleiter grade, „aber wenn ich es mir so überlege, werden sie eigentlich eh keinen Abschluss brauchen, Ms. Evans."

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an: „Wie… wie meinen Sie das?" „Mr. Potter?", gab Dumbledore die Frage an James weiter. Der, vollkommen im klaren darüber, dass Lily die Antwort nicht gefallen würde, atmete tief durch und ließ sich ein paar Sekunden zu viel Zeit, bevor er erwiderte: „Naja, wir haben ja bereits geklärt, dass wir heiraten und… als meine Frau wirst du weder arbeiten müssen, noch dürfen." „Wie meinen?", Lily sah ihn ziemlich merkwürdig an. „Die einzigen Dinge, die man von dir erwarten wird, sind gut auszusehen, alle wichtigen Leute zu kennen, immer gut gelaunt zu sein, zu sämtlichen Partys und Empfängen im Umkreis von hier bis Timbuktu zu gehen und mindestens einen Sohn in die Welt zu setzten", erklärte James. Lily starrte ihn an, blinzelte, schluckte und starrte ihn weiter an. Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, strich sie sich die Haare hinter die Ohren, und erklärte kopfschüttelnd: „Ich habe grade wirklich das Gefühl, im siebzehnten Jahrhundert gelandet zu sein. Ich meine, als nächstes erklärst du mir noch, ich habe mein Leben lang zwei Schritte hinter dir zu gehen, oder was?"

„Na na, Ms. Evans", schaltete Dumbledore sich ein, „es gibt genug Frauen, die für so ein Leben zu Mörderinnen werden würden." „Ich nicht", erklärte Lily bestimmt und verschränkte automatisch die Arme. „Können wir das später klären?", fragte James hoffnungsvoll, „wir sind doch hier um mit Dum-, _Professor_ Dumbledore zu besprechen, wie wir weiter vorgehen…" Lily nickte nur. „In Ordnung", überlegte der Schulleiter, „ich denke, als erstes sollte man Ihre Eltern informieren, danach die Lehrerschaft, was notwendig sein wird, wenn Sie beide auf dieser Schule bleiben sollen, und danach die Schüler, damit sie sich darauf einstellen können. Und bis dahin wird die Presse und somit die ganze Welt Wind von der Sache bekommen haben, also können wir uns das sparen." Lily sah bei der Erwähnung der Presse ziemlich geschockt aus, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, nickte James, bedankte sich und zog sie mit sich nach draußen. Dort ließ er geduldig das Donnerwetter über sich ergehen, welches er sich zugegebenermaßen auch halbwegs verdient hatte.


	7. Mr und Mrs Potter, Mr und Mrs Evans

_An jasdarling: Fanfiction müssen nicht zwangsläufig Canon sein. Lily und James waren bei Harrys Geburt ca. 20 und als sie gestorben waren so 21-22, das weiß ich, aber die FF würde keinen Sinn machen, wenn ich das nicht abändern würde._

_An MyLoveIsYourLove: Ja, Dumbi weiß nämlich auch nicht immer alles._

_An lily: Sehe ich genauso.  
James ist nicht konservativ, sondern a) seine Eltern und b) das Umfeld, in dem er aufgewachsen ist._

_An kittykit: Sieht Lily ja genauso (und ich auch), aber was soll sie machen?_

_An Anna: Petunia ist schon verheiratet und will mit ihrer Schwester möglichst gar nichts zu tun haben, also wird sie auch nicht kommen. Und Sirius weiß ja bereits Bescheid.  
Macbeth ist natürlich etwas, was wir noch nicht gemacht haben. Meine Englischlehrerin ist herrlich anspruchslos, die traut uns noch nicht einmal eine Lektüre zu…_

_An Seidenschnabel: Meldest du dich auch noch mal? ;) Freut mich.  
Freut mich auch, dass dir die FF gefällt. Wirklich.  
Na, danke für die Glückwünsche. 38 Tage zu spät, aber der gute Wille zählt ja, ne? ;)_

****

**Mr. und Mrs. Potter, Mr. und Mrs. Evans**

Es war ganz genau einen Tag später, als Lily und James wieder im Büro ihrer Schulleiters saßen und, wenn möglich, noch aufgeregter waren, als am Vortag. Denn heute mussten sie ihren Eltern möglichst schonend beibringen, dass sie Großeltern werden würden. Sie waren alleine, saßen einfach da, schweigend, wartend. Die große Standuhr in der Ecke tickte. Es kam beiden unnatürlich laut vor. Tick. Tick. Tick. Lily musste unwillkürlich an eine Zeitbombe denken. Sie rutschte etwas auf ihrem Stuhl herum. James sah auf: „Was ist?" „Mir ist schlecht", Lily grinste gequält. „Merkwürdig… immerhin hast du heute morgen was gegessen…", überlegte James. Lily verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich hatte sie. Immerhin hatte er sie gezwungen. „Hab's aber leider nicht bei mir behalten können", erwiderte sie und ihr Grinsen geriet sowohl amüsierter, als auch triumphierender, als vorher. Bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Türe.

„Lily!", ein Aufschrei, dann stürzte sich eine kleine, rundliche Frau mit aschblondem Haar auf die Rothaarige und drückte sie fest an sich. James konnte sehen, wie Lily sich verspannte, während die Frau, augenscheinlich ihre Mutter, ihr Arme und Beine abtastete, wie, um zu gucken, ob sie in Ordnung war. „Kindchen, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich wusste ja nicht was los war. Professor Dumbledore hat nur geschrieben, dass wir so schnell wie möglich kommen müssen. Ich dachte, es wäre sonst was passiert! Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Schätzchen? Du weißt ja…", hier wurde das Geplapper der Frau unterbrochen. „Mum!", in Lilys Ton schwang eine Mahnung mit, die James überlegen lies, _wer_ hier genau die Mutter war. „Oh", Mrs. Evans wirkte zerknirscht, „ja, tut mir Leid, Mäuschen." Lily hob nur genervt eine Augenbraue und wandte sich dem Mann zu, der etwas verloren im Zimmer stand. Er war unnatürlich groß und schlaksig und hatte etwas lichtes, karottenrotes Haar. Kurz gesagt, er war das totale Gegenteil seiner Frau.

„Hallo Daddy", begrüßte Lily ihn und lächelte. Es brauchte kein Genie um zu erkennen, dass Lily ihrem Vater weitaus näher stand, als ihrer Mutter. „Wie geht es dir, Kleines?", Mr. Evans kam näher, um seine Tochter ebenfalls kurz zu umarmen. „Naja", Lily grinste, „den Umständen entsprechend, würde ich sagen…" Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein Räuspern aus Richtung der Türe. James drehte sich um und stöhnte lautlos auf. Der Blick im Gesicht seiner Eltern sagte nur allzu deutlich, dass sie die kleine Szene beobachtet hatten. Und herzlich wenig davon hielten. „Guten Tag", grüßte sein Vater steif, während James aufstand und das Zimmer durchquerte. „Mutter", er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Vater", ein knappes Nicken von James, gefolgt von einer undeutbaren Handbewegung seitens Mr. Potter. Seine Frau zauberte von irgendwoher ein ebenso falsches, wie strahlendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, nahm den angebotenen Arm ihres Sohnes und ließ sich von ihm zu einem der Besucherstühle führen. Mr. Potter folgte und nahm ebenfalls Platz.

Lily beobachtete die kleine Begrüßungszeremonie ziemlich befremdet. Und, ohne das sie es wollte, drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, wie James und Sara es schafften, so zu sein, wie sie nun mal waren. Sara, die so gerne lachte, immer gut drauf und positiv eingestellt war und ständig irgendeinen witzigen Spruch auf den Lippen trug und James, der nie etwas ernst nahm, ständig und ewig irgendwem Streiche spielte und für den das Leben nichts mehr als ein großes Spiel zu sein schien. Und die beiden sollten solche Eltern haben? Unglaublich! Beide Potters mussten etwas älter als Lilys eigene Eltern sein, vielleicht in ihrem Fünfzigern, wenigstens aber späte Vierziger. Mrs. Potter war die Ausgeburt der Eleganz, mit braunem, glänzendem Haar und beinahe unerhört schlanker Figur. Mr. Potter wirkte wie eine ältere Ausgabe von James, nur wesentlich steifer, gesetzter und mit gebändigtem Haar. Lily blickte James an und er ließ blitzschnell ein Grinsen zu ihr herüberblitzen. Er wusste sehr genau, worüber sie nachdachte, hatte er sich doch selbst schon oft darüber gewundert.

„Gut", meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort, der irgendwann ebenfalls ins Zimmer gekommen war, „dann wollen wir einander mal vorstellen, nicht wahr?" James schaltete als erster und wandte sich an seine Eltern: „Mutter, Vater, Liliana Evans. Lil, meine Eltern, Alexandra und Harold Potter." Lily zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und streckte sie Hand aus. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter", grüßte sie höflich. „Guten Tag, Liliana", erwiderte Alexandra Potter freundlich und auch Harold ließ sich zu einem Nicken herab. Lily spürte, wie James sich neben ihr entspannte. Das war ganz ordentlich gelaufen. „Mum, Dad, James Potter", übernahm Lily nun das Vorstellen, „James, meine Eltern." Bevor James etwas sagen konnte, hatte Mrs. Evans ihn auch schon in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Ich bin Rose. Und mein Mann heißt Adam", stellte sie klar und strahlte James an. Der wirkte so überrumpelt, dass er außer einem gequälten Lächeln nichts zustande brachte.

„Worum geht es denn jetzt?", erkundigte Harold Potter sich etwas ungeduldig bei Dumbledore, „wenn mein Sohn wieder etwas angestellt hat…" James verspannte sich, zeigte aber ansonsten keinerlei Reaktion. Lily, die ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, suchte nach seiner Hand und verflocht dann ihre Finger mit seinen. Es schien ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich denke, Ihre Kinder haben Ihnen etwas zu sagen", Dumbledore lächelte aufmunternd, während Lily und James versuchten, sich unsichtbar zu machen. „James?", Mrs. Potter sah ihren Sohn fragend an. Der wiederum wich ihrem Blick aus und suchte den seines Schulleiters. „Professor? Bitte…", sein Ton war nichts, wenn nicht flehend. Und in Verbindung mit Lilys bittendem Blick bewirkte er, was er bewirken sollte. Dumbledore übernahm das Verkünden der ‚frohen' Botschaft. „Sie werden in etwa… wann genau, Miss Evans?", der Schulleiter sah das Mädchen an. „Acht Monaten", erwiderte sie, grade so laut, dass man sie verstehen konnte. „Ah", Dumbledore nickte, „genau… in etwa acht Monaten Großeltern werden." Das darauf folgende Schweigen war beinahe körperlich zu spüren.

„Okay", hob James an, „bevor hier irgendwer austickt, will ich direkt mal was klarstellen. Wir werden heiraten. Ja, ich weiß, klingt merkwürdig, aber es ist die einzige logische Möglichkeit." „Heiraten?", Mrs. Evans blickte ihre Tochter an, „aber Schätzchen, liebst du ihn denn genug, um ihn zu heiraten? Dich den Rest deines Lebens an ihn zu binden?" Lily blinzelte und schwieg ein paar Sekunden, wie um sich zu sammeln. „Wir… wir kommen mit einander aus", antwortete sie vorsichtig, „es wird wohl… nun, nicht allzu schlimm werden… nehme ich mal an." „Dan-ke", James grinste sie an, doch selbst Lily konnte sehen, dass das Grinsen ungefähr so echt war, wie das strahlende Lächeln, dass seine Mutter im Gesicht trug, seit sie den Raum betraten hatte. Irgendwie schien sie vergessen zu haben, es abzulegen. „Sorry", Lily drückte James Hand, die immer noch mit ihrer verflochten war und versuchte sich selbst an einem Lächeln, das allerdings etwas zaghaft geriet. Er erwiderte den Druck, wie, um ihr zu sagen, dass es okay war, dass er verstand.

„Nun denn", schaltete sich Mr. Potter ein, „ich hoffe, du hast es dir gut überlegt, Sohn. Du weißt, dass es auch andere Möglichkeit geben würde…" „Nein", James schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, „nein, nein und nochmals nein! Wag es dich nicht! Solltest du es doch tun, kann ich dir versprechen, dass ich für nichts – absolut gar nichts – garantieren werde…" „James!", seine Mutter schien geschockt über den Ausbruch ihres Sohnes. Der blickte ihr nur trotzig ins Gesicht und Lily hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seinen Eltern nicht oft zu direkt widersprach. „Wie auch immer", hob jetzt Mr. Evans an, „ich muss gestehen, dass es mich schon sehr geschockt hat, aber solange du dein Wort hältst, James, und unsere Lily hier nicht alleine lässt, sehe ich keinen Grund, dass wir uns nicht auf dieses Kind freuen sollten. Ein Enkelkind ist doch immer ein freudiges Ereignis. Nicht, dass ich schon eins hätte, aber ich kann es mir gut vorstellen. Sie nicht auch?"

James Eltern wechselten auf die Frage einen Blick und versicherten dann etwas halbherzig, dass sie das ganz genauso sahen. James zog eine Grimasse, allerdings so, dass einzig Lily es sehen konnte. Die biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu lachen und warf ihm einen bemüht bösen Blick zu. James grinste nur. „Und wie wird Lily ihren Abschluss machen?", erkundigte sich jetzt Mr. Evans bei Dumbledore. „Sie wird an den Prüfungen teilnehmen, wie alle anderen auch, allerdings mit kleinen Einschränkungen, grade was den praktischen Teil anbelangt", erklärte Dumbledore, „keine Sorge, Ihre Tochter ist in besten Händen." „Professor?", hob dann Lily an, „ich… na ja, wir haben jetzt Verwandlung und das würde ich ungern verpassen, also dachte ich… wenn nichts mehr weiter zu besprechen ist…" „Ja, natürlich, Sie können gehen", Dumbledore lächelte freundlich. Lily und James verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern, doch als sie grade den Raum verlassen wollte, hielt Mr. Potter seinen Sohn zurück. „James, darüber werden wir noch mal reden…" Und noch nicht einmal James schaffte es, jetzt noch zu grinsen…


	8. Hogwarts' Lehrerschaft

_An lily: Aber Lilys Mutter ist auch nicht ohne… netter als die von James aber, da hast du wohl Recht._

_An jasdarling: War nicht als Kritik aufgefasst. Sorry, wenn die Antwort etwas genervt rüber kam, aber mir haben das schon min. drei Leute gesagt und irgendwann wird's alt.  
Tja, was er wohl damit gemeint hat…_

_An Sam: Da lobt man sich seine eigenen Eltern, oder?_

_An samara: Wie bereits erwähnt werde ich diese FF nicht bis zu Lily und James Tod weiterführen. Es sind auch nicht mehr viele Kapitel geplant, aber evt. eine Fortsetzung. Wir werden sehen…  
Und wieso eines natürlichen Todes?_

_An Seidenschnabel: Irgendwie musste ich das mit dem heiraten ja glaubwürdig begründen, da kamen mit die Eltern grade Recht ;)._

_An Anna: Meine Schwester macht 2007 Abi, ich 2009. Aber ich glaube ja eh, dass die bis dahin alles, was jetzt festgelegt würde, wieder über den Haufen geschmissen haben. Tun sie irgendwie gerne…  
Ich dachte immer, die Lektüren ändern sich in jedem Jahrgang, so dass niemand das gleiche ließt!_

****

**Hogwart's**** Lehrerschaft  
**„So, jetzt zum letzten Punkt unserer Tagesordnung", Dumbledore schob umständlich ein paar Pergamente zusammen, wie, als wollte er diesen letzten Punkt so lange vor sich herschieben, wie möglich. Es war dass allwöchentliche Lehrertreffen, wie immer Freitagabends, und er hatte vor, seinen Kollegen von dem ‚Problem' zu berichten. „Was ist los, Albus?", Professor McGonagall sah ihn fragend und vielleicht sogar etwas besorgt an. „Ja, genau", schaltete sich Professor Kettleburn ein, „was ist dieser geheimnisvolle Punkt auf unserer sonst so stupid-langweiligen Tagesordnung?" „Es geht um zwei unserer Schüler", begann Dumbledore umständlich. Die Blicke der anderen Professoren sagten ihm, dass ihnen das durchaus klar gewesen war. „Sie erwarten Nachwuchs. In circa acht Monaten", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Das Geraune, das daraufhin losbrach, zeigte, dass die Lehrer davon durchaus überrascht waren. „Aus welchem Jahrgang sind siedenn? Siebter?", erkundigte sich Professor Vektor. „Viel wichtiger: aus welchem Haus?", verlangte Professor Slughorn zu wissen, „doch nicht etwa Slytherins?"

„Nein, nicht Slytherin, Horace", gab Dumbledore Auskunft, „und ja, es sind Siebtklässler. Zum Glück." „In der Tat", quiekte Professor Flitwick, „das ist wirklich Glück im Unglück." „Aus welchem Haus sind sie denn nun?", wollte Professor Rattap, der Alte Runen-Lehrer, wissen. Dumbledore wandte sich zu McGonagall um: „Es tut mir Leid, Minerva, aber…" „Gryffindors?", fragte sie und wirkte geschockt. Ein äußerst seltener Anblick. „Gryffindors", Dumbledore nickte, „beide." „Interessant…", Slughorn wirkte nicht unzufrieden mit dem Lauf der Entwicklungen. „Da wird der Kreis der Möglichen ja schon ziemlich eingeschränkt", stellte Professor Sprout fest. Ihre Verwandlungs-Kollegin schien sich in einem Schockzustand zu befinden. „Doch nicht etwa die kleine Potter?", Professor Grippin, VgddK, wirkte ehrlich besorgt, „ihren Eltern würde das gar nicht gefallen…" „Nein, nicht Miss Potter", Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Miss McDouglas und Miss Huber fallen auch weg", überlegte Professor Sprout, „das wäre nicht ihre Art." „Miss Evans ebenfalls", Slughorn schien überzeugt.

„Bliebe Miss Reynolds", schlussfolgerte Rattap, „nun ja, es wäre ihr zuzutrauen…" „Also, Albus, spann uns nicht auf die Folter! Ist es Reynolds?", wollte Kettleburn wissen. „Nein, nicht Miss Reynolds. Und du lagst auch ganz richtig, Pomona. Es wäre nicht die Art von Miss Huber oder Miss McDouglas. Wer sich in der Tat getäuscht hat, ist Horace", lüftete Dumbledore nun also das Geheimnis. Es folgte Schweigen. Das ausgerechnet Lily Evans, die an der ganzen Schule als die Ausgeburt der Perfektion galt und nicht umsonst Schulsprecherin war, schwanger sein sollte, schockte sie dann doch. „Also Miss Evans", stellte Vektor unnötigerweise fest, nachdem sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, „und wer ist der Vater?" „Einer der berüchtigten Marauder", Grippin lachte leise, „hätte man ja drauf kommen können." „Wer denn nun? Pettigrew fällt ja wohl weg." „Ich würde auf Lupin tippen", erklärte Sprout. „Lupin? Ne, der ist kein Typ für so was", Kettleburn schüttelte den Kopf. „Und Miss Evans ist?", wollte Flitwick wissen. Die Frage blieb erstmal im Raum hängen.

„Es handelt sich in der Tat weder um Mr. Pettigrew, noch um Mr. Lupin", stellte Dumbledore klar, als keiner etwas sagte. „Potter oder Black", Rattap grinste, „wen wundert's überhaupt noch?" „Mich", gab Vektor zu, „Miss Evans… nun, ich habe nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie viel von den beiden hält." „Gar nichts hält sie von ihnen", stimmte Flitwick zu, „rein gar nichts." „Wer denn nun?", wollte Grippin wissen. „Potter." Alle drehten sich zu McGonagall um, die bisher in geschocktem, vielleicht auch enttäuschtem Schweigen dagesessen hatte. „Sicher?", Sprout wirkte skeptisch. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors nickte: „Ja. Potter." „In der Tat, Minerva, der Vater ist niemand geringeres als Mr. Potter", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Potter und Evans", Kettleburn lachte, „was ist nur mit der Welt geschehen?" „Sehr gute Frage", auch Slughorn war augenscheinlich aus seiner Starre erwacht, die ihn befallen hatte, nachdem er die Identität der werdenden Mutter erfahren hatte. „Und auch noch ausgerechnet beide Schulsprecher", stellte Grippin leicht amüsiert fest, „was für ein Skandal."

„In der Tat, ein Skandal", stimmte Dumbledore zu, „ein Skandal, besonders für die Potters, aber auch für Hogwarts. Dennoch sollte man Mr. Potter wohl zu Gute halten, dass er sich augenscheinlich sofort dazu bereit erklärt hat, Miss Evans zu heiraten. Und ich denke, Sie alle wissen, was ihn das für eine Überwindung gekostet haben muss. Ich muss gestehen, dass es mir selbst schwer fällt, mir ihn verheiratet und als Vater vorzustellen, aber ich denke, dass wir uns daran gewöhnen werden. Ich wollte Sie des weiteren bitten, Miss Evans so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen und zu überlegen, wie wir sie im laufenden Schuljahr und vor allem während den Prüfungen entlasten können. Es wird sicher nicht einfach für sie werden." Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte dieser Bitte. Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden: „Sehr gut, dann ist das Treffen für heute beendet. Ich persönlich freue mich jetzt auf einen schönen, heißen Kakao. Sonst noch wer?"


	9. Hogwarts' Schülerschaft

_An sam: Ja, und Lilys Eltern sind an normalen Muggelkrankheiten gestorben. Hab das Interview auch gelesen (war das mit TLC und oder?), aber das nennt man dann wohl ‚künstlerische Freiheit'._

_An jas: Tja, die gute alte Minnie kennt halt ihre Pappenheimer ;)_

_An Amazone: Sie kennt Lily, die kennt James und die kennt Sirius. Und zwar besser als irgendein anderer Lehrer. Und außer James und Sirius stand keiner mehr zur Auswahl. Vielleicht hat sie einfach geahnt, dass Lily James doch besser leiden kann, als sie zugibt, oder sie weiß, dass sie ihn Sirius alle mal bevorzugen würde. Oder aber sie hält von der Wahrsagerei doch mehr, als sie behauptet ;)_

_An lily: Sry, für die lange Pause, aber ich weiß momentan einfach nicht wo mir der Kopf steht. Tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid. Kommt nicht mehr vor. Versprochen!_

_An Anna: Diese FF hier ist sehr bald beendet. Ein-zwei Kapitel noch. Die Schwangerschaft an sich wird nicht mehr behandelt. Vielleicht gibt es eine Fortsetzung, vielleicht auch nicht. Mal sehen.  
Also, ich habe jetzt gehört, dass die das Zentralabi vielleicht doch nicht mehr 2007, sondern doch erst später einführen. Und der 10er-Abschlusstest steht auch wieder auf der Kippe. Ist schon schwer sich mal auf was Vernünftiges festzulegen…  
Aber am besten wäre es eh gewesen, wenn die jetzigen 4er (oder schon 5er? Weiß das nicht so genau) einfach Zentralabi, 10er-Abschlusstest und nur 12 Schuljahre gekriegt hätten. Als erste. Dann hätten die Zuständigen genug Zeit gehabt, zu planen und die Schüler wären vernünftig da heran geführt werden. Das ist meine Meinung. Aber auch mich hört ja eh niemand… ;)_

**Hogwarts' Schülerschaft**

„Guten Morgen!", Dumbledore räusperte sich und blickte auf die Köpfe, die sich zu ihm herumdrehten. Einige wirkten noch verschlafen, andere hatten den Mund noch voll mit Cornflakes, Bacon oder Toast und andere hielten ein Buch in der Hand, in dem Versuch, beim Frühstück noch irgendetwas zu lernen. Aber alle blickten aufmerksam, neugierig und mittelmäßig verwirrt zu ihm auf. Alle? Nein. Es gab genau neun Schüler, die es nicht taten. Neun Schüler, denen klar war, welche Ankündigung er machen wollte. Gryffindor's Siebtklässler, um genau zu sein. Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf diese Schüler, die, in zwei nicht weit voneinander entfernten Gruppen, relativ weit hinten am Tisch ihres Hauses saßen. Die Mädchen hatten einen engen Kreis um Lily gebildet, die stur fort fuhr, ihren Toast zu buttern, auch wenn der nahe daran war, auseinander zu fallen. Die Jungen hatten sich allesamt zu James umgewandt, der, ebenso stur wie seine Verlobte, in ein Buch starrte ohne zu lesen. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in über sechs Jahren, dass James Potter freiwillig ein Schulbuch aufgeschlagen hatte. Und das beim Essen!

„Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen", fuhr Dumbledore fort und riss seinen Blick von den neun Schülern los um ihn durch die Halle schweifen zu lassen, „es betrifft ein sehr… nun ja, _pikantes_ Thema, dass von Ihnen allen sowohl Toleranz, als auch Hilfsbereitschaft fordert. Ich muss gestehen, dass…" Niemand sollte je erfahren, was genau Dumbledore hatte gestehen wollen, da in dem Moment ein kleiner Tumult am Gryffindortisch ausbrach. Am Ende des Gryffindortisches, um genau zu sein. Lily Evans hatte ihre Tasse etwas zu heftig auf den Tisch gestellt, so dass nun auch noch Kaffee den überbutterten Toast durchtränkte, war aufgestanden und ging nun mit schnellen, bestimmten Schritten in Richtung Tür. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder auch nur einen winzigen Moment zu zögern, verließ sie die Große Halle. Nachdem die Türe knallend ins Schloss gefallen und auch das Klackern ihrer Absätze auf dem Steinboden draußen verklungen war, herrschte erst einmal verblüfftes Schweigen, dann standen drei Schüler gleichzeitig auf.

Sara Potter und Candice McDouglas zu einem, James Potter zum anderen. Alle drei strebten bestimmt auf den Ausgang der Großen Halle zu, alle drei mit der Absicht Lily zu folgen. Und alle drei aus ein und demselben Grund. Den nur sonst leider (fast) niemand ahnte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, dass die Schüler weiterhin schwiegen und zusahen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Nun, wie dem auch war, Candy und Sara saßen etwas näher an der Tür und erreichten diese eher, doch grade als Sara die Hand nach dem Griff ausstreckte, umschloss die Hand ihres Bruders sein Handgelenk. Sara blickte ihn trotzig an, doch James suchte Candys Blick. Ein, vielleicht zwei Sekunden verstrichen, bevor sie nickte, den Blickkontakt brach und Sara sanft am Arm nahm. „Komm." Sara sah aus, als wollte sie protestieren, seufzte dann aber ergeben und ließ sich von Candy zurück zum Gryffindortisch führen. James seinerseits verließ die Halle, ebenfalls ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen und begann zu rennen, sobald er draußen war. „LILY!"

„Ähm, ja", holte sich Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler zurück, nicht sicher, ob er es jetzt gut oder weniger gut finden sollte, dass die beiden ‚Hauptakteure' nicht mehr anwesend waren, „ich denke mal, ich komme direkt zum Punkt: Eine unserer Schülerinnen ist schwanger. Von einem Mitschüler." Er verharrte, wie, um die Nachricht wirken zu lassen. Und wirken tat sie. War es eben noch totenstill gewesen, erhob sich das Getuschel jetzt. Es erinnerte beinahe wie das Summen eines wütenden Bienenschwarms: „…schwanger…" „….verrückt…." „…dass Evans deshalb…" „…unglaublich…" „…glaubst du…" „…Potter vielleicht, oder…" „…krass…" „…Skandal für…" „…aber wer…" „…Kind…" „…wieder typisch…" „…mein Gott…" „…Black…" „…glaub, ich spinne…" „…einfach Pech…" „…absichtlich…." „RUHE!" Augenblicklich trat wieder angespanntes Schweigen ein. Wer geschrienen hatte war nicht auszumachen, aber er oder sie schien sich in den Schülerreihen zu befinden. Dumbledore lächelte etwas halbherzig: „Nun denn, darf ich fortfahren?" Das Schweigen wurde noch angespannter und noch leiser. Falls möglich.

„Wie einige von Ihnen sicher bereits erraten haben, handelt es sich bei der werdenden Mutter tatsächlich um Lily Evans, unsere Schulsprecherin. Und der Vater ist niemand geringeres als James Potter, seines Zeichens ebenfalls Schulsprecher", Dumbledore machte eine kleine Pause, von der man eigentlich gar nicht mal annehmen möchte, dass es eine Kunstpause war, und fuhr fort, „ich habe eben das Wort ‚Skandal' gehört und ich muss sagen, dass es tatsächlich ein Skandal ist, obwohl Mr. Potter sich sofort bereit erklärt hat, Ms. Evans zu heiraten. Es bleibt ein Skandal, aber trotzdem werden beide Schüler nicht der Schule verwiesen. Ich möchte Sie also bitten, sowohl Miss Evans, als auch Mr. Potter unter gar keinen Umständen zu belästigen. Sollte mit doch irgendwelche Belästigungen zu Ohren kommen, werde ich das nicht ungestraft lassen. Des Weiteren wird jeder, der Miss Evans oder ihrem Kind in irgendeiner Weise Leid zufügt einen sofortigen Schulverweis erhalten und wohl auch gerichtliche Folgen zu tragen haben. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Gemurmel war die Antwort, aber Dumbledore wusste, dass die Schüler Lily und James weitgehend in Ruhe lassen würden. Beide waren geachtet und hatten eigentlich überall Freunde. Außerdem wussten beide, wie man sich verteidigte, ob jetzt mit Worten, mit Zauberstäben oder sogar mit Fäusten. Auch wenn James wohl eher auf so ein Niveau sank, als Lily. Nein, die beiden würden von dieser Seite wenig Probleme haben, da war Dumbledore sich sicher. Wusste er doch, dass alle Lehrer ein zusätzliches Auge auf James und mindestens ein Dutzend auf Lily haben würden. Und mit den Maraudern mochte es sich eigentlich auch niemand verscherzen. Die Probleme, soviel stand fest, lagen eher außerhalb der schulischen Mauern. Die Presse, der gesamte Zaubereradel und ein Gutteil der Zauberergesellschaft an sich. Beide, Lily und James, würden von dieser Seite noch einige Angriffe entgegen nehmen müssen, ob jetzt berechtigt oder nicht. Dumbledore seufzte. Eigentlich fingen die Probleme grade erst an…


	10. Der Rest der Welt

_An Amazone: Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine Fortsetzung schreibe. Ich würde gerne, aber ich habe im Moment sehr viel um die Ohren: die Schule wird konstant anstrengender und fordernder, dann ist mein Pferd jetzt gesund ich werde wieder dreimal die Woche reiten gehen, was zeitintensiver ist als ‚nur' kümmern, des weiteren habe ich Tennistraining, bin in der Theater- und der Streitschlichtungs-AG an meiner Schule, will demnächst vielleicht anfangen für den Jugendteil unserer Zeitung zu schreiben, habe Krankengymnastik und ganz nebenbei müssen da noch ein paar Sozialkontakte gepflegt werden. Und mein Buch will ich auch demnächst fertig kriegen (ist nicht mehr viel, aber na ja…) und mich auch sonst eher auf Gedichte und Kurzgeschichten konzentrieren. Du siehst, mein Zeitplan ist voll.  
Und gesundheitlich geht's mir euch nicht so prächtig. Habe seit 4-5 Monaten Dauerkopfschmerzen (solche, bei denen man irgendwann nichts mehr tun oder denken kann, sondern einfach nur noch irgendwo liegen will, wo es dunkel und still ist) und letzten Sonntag bin ich ohnmächtig geworden. Einfach so zusammengeklappt. Keiner hat ne Ahnung wieso und seitdem ist mein Kreislauf praktisch ständig kurz vorm Kollabieren.  
Also, irgendwie alles ziemlich vermurkst. FFs stehen da so ziemlich an letzter Stelle._

_An Fullmoons-Rose: Ich versuch's. Persönlich halte ich dieses Kapitel ja für das Beste in der FF. Hat auch am meisten Spaß gemacht._

_An lily: Zum Thema ‚Fortsetzung', siehe bitte die Antwort an Amazone.  
Ansonsten freut es mich aber sehr, dass dir meine FF so gut gefällt._

_An samara: Muggelnet und TLC. Sag ich ja. Hast aber Recht. Es war wirklich sehr informativ.  
Ich denke schon, dass Dumbledore etwas wütend oder auch enttäuscht von den beiden war und sich deshalb wenig Mühe mit seiner ‚Rede' gegeben hat. Ich habe das absichtlich gemacht, auch um zu zeigen, dass Dumbledore nicht immer der freundliche Vaterersatz ist und auch mal Fehler macht. Außerdem ist der Dumbledore in meiner FF über fünfzehn Jahre jünger, als der von JKR. Und in fünfzehn Jahren kann man viel dazu lernen und sich durchaus auch verändern._

_An Anna: Ja, ‚Seifenoper' liegt erstmal auf Eis.  
Ich weiß nicht, wann es was neues gibt (siehe Antwort an Amazone). Ich hab einfach super viel um die Ohren. Eigentlich bin ich froh, wenn ich mein Leben momentan überhaupt gemeistert kriege. Und FFs sind da erstmal gar nicht eingeplant. Sorry. Naja, wir werden sehen._

_An Jas: Zum Thema Dumbledore siehe die Antwort an samara.  
Die Potters? Naja, sie müssen sich ja wohl damit abfinden, wenn James darauf besteht. Und er bemüht sich halt nach Kräften._

**Der Rest der Welt**

**Der Tagesprophet**  
_Ausgabe von Dienstag, dem 09.12.1979:  
_**Nachwuchs im Hause Potter**_  
von Alexander Irving  
James Potter, der einzige Sohn unseres Zaubereiministers Harold Potter und seiner Frau Alexandra, geb. Prewett, verursacht einen Skandal, wie ihn die Zaubererwelt in dieser Form noch nie gesehen hat._ _  
_Niemand der ihn kennt würde je behaupten, James Potter (18) würde sich viel aus Regeln machen, aber jetzt hat er definitiv über die Stränge geschlagen. Wie wir aus sicherer Quelle erfahren haben, ist eine seiner Mitschülerinnen, wie Potter im siebten Jahr auf Hogwarts, im zweiten Monat schwanger. Und der Vater ist niemand anderes, als Potter selbst.  
Lily Evans (17) heißt die werdende Mutter – und zukünftige Mrs. James Potter, wie Professor Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, am gestrigen Morgen in einer Rede vor Hogwarts' versammelter Schülerschaft deutlich machte._  
_Es ist kein vergleichbarer Fall in der beinahe tausendjährigen Geschichte von Hogwarts bekannt und umso überraschter sind wohl die meisten, wenn sie erfahren, dass Professor Dumbledore entschieden hat, dass beide Schüler ihr letztes Schuljahr beenden und ihre N.E.W.T.s ablegen dürfen. Wenig überraschend ist allerdings die Ankündigung, dass Ms. Evans ab sofort unter besonderer Beobachtung, sowie besonderem Schutz steht und dass bestimmte Extra-Regelungen für sie aufgestellt wurden.  
Für Kommentare stand bisher leider noch niemand zur Verfügung und so sind alle Informationen, die wir haben, der Rede von Albus Dumbledore entnommen.  
Wir vom ‚Tagespropheten' werden Sie natürlich auf dem Laufenden halten, was diese höchst brisante Geschichte angeht.  
_Für weitere Informationen:  
Die vollständige Rede Dumbledores – Seite 4  
Die Potters – Seite 6_

**Die Hexenwoche  
**_Ausgabe von Mittwoch, dem 10.12.1979  
_**Verliebt, verlobt… was jetzt?**  
_Diese Nachricht rüttelte gestern die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft auf: James Potter hat sich verlobt. Annette Bennings, Reporterin der ‚Hexenwoche', geht der Sache auf die Spur.  
_Er gehört zweifelsohne zu den begehrtesten Junggesellen der Zaubererwelt: James Potter. Achtzehn Jahre alt, Sohn des Zaubereiministers Harold Potter und der Societylady Alexander Prewett-Potter, Schülersprecher und Quidditchkapitän in Hogwarts, einziger Erbe des Potter-Vermögens und obendrein noch ziemlich gut aussehend. Nur leider frisch vergeben.  
Lily Evans (17) heißt die Dame seines Herzens, eine außergewöhnlich hübsche Tochter nichtmagischer Eltern, die wie Potter das siebte Jahr der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besucht und mit ihm zusammen das Schülersprecher-Team bildet._  
_Wie gestern bekannt wurde, haben die beiden vor, demnächst zu heiraten. Zwar steht ein genauer Termin noch nicht fest, aber es wird davon ausgegangen, dass dich Hochzeit sehr bald stattfinden wird. Warum? Nun, Miss Evans ist bereits im zweiten Monat schwanger. Und ‚Baby Potter' wird Ende Juli oder Anfang August erwartet.  
Wir von der ‚Hexenwoche' wünschen den werdenden Eltern natürlich alles nur erdenklich Gute und versprechen Ihnen, liebe Leser, dass wir an der Sache dran bleiben werden._  
Lesen Sie auch:  
Harold und Alexandra Potter – ihre Liebesgeschichte: Seite 15 und 16  
Was erwartet ‚Baby Potter': Seite 23_

**WWN – ihr Zauberersender Nummer eins  
**_Sondersendung von Freitag, dem 12.12.1979  
_**Der ‚Potter-Skandal' – Interview mit der Society-Expertin Clarissa Frey  
**_Das Interview wird geführt von Zacharias Lexington  
_WWN: Am Dienstagmorgen wurde bekannt, dass James Potters Freundin ein Kind erwartet. Was sagen Sie dazu, Mrs. Frey?  
Clarissa Frey: Es kommt definitiv überraschend und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass seine Eltern begeistert reagiert haben._  
_WWN: Wie meinen Sie das?  
CF: Nächsten Sommer stehen die nächsten Wahlen an. Und mit Millicent Bagnold hat Harold Potter eine starke Konkurrentin. Da kommt diese Geschichte ganz genau zur falschen Zeit. Hinzu kommt noch, dass Potter sich während der steigenden Bedrohung durch Sie-wissen-schon-wen und auch im darauf folgenden Krieg eher passiv verhalten hat. Viele Leute wünschen sich einen aktiveren Minister._  
_WWN: Sie meinen also, dieser Skandal könnte dem Hause Potter nachhaltigen Schaden zufügen?  
CF: Es ist nicht auszuschließen. Natürlich kann sich das ganze auch um 180 Grad wenden. Das ist immer eine PR-Sache._  
_WWN: Lily Evans, die werdende Mutter, ist muggelgeboren. Denken Sie, dass sich das zum Problem ausweiten könnte?  
CF: Nein, das schließe ich aus. Die Potters sind seit je her dafür bekannt, dass sie keinerlei Vorurteile gegenüber Muggeln oder ihren Kindern hegen und durchaus auch solche heiraten._  
_WWN: Und wie schätzen Sie Lily Evans ansonsten ein? Wird sie die Situation meistern?  
CF: Es wird definitiv schwer für sie werden. Sehen Sie, Ms. Evans war bis vor kurzem ein ganz normales Mädchen und von heute auf morgen steht sie im Mittelpunkt des öffentlichen Interesses. Das ist für niemanden leicht. Hinzu kommt noch, dass sie keine Ahnung von der strengen Etikette im Zaubereradel hat. Ich muss gestehen, dass es mich wundern würde, wenn sie sich problemlos einfügt._  
_WWN: Halten Sie die Verlobung für eine Vernunftsache oder glauben Sie, dass tatsächlich Liebe dahinter steckt?  
CF: Es könnte beides sein. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung._  
_WWN: Und was glauben Sie, können wir von ‚Baby Potter' erwarten?  
CF: Dieses Kind hat bereits mehr Titelstories in vier Tagen bekommen, als Celestina Warbeck, immerhin ein aufsteigender Star am Zaubererhimmel, im ganzen letzten Jahr – und es ist noch nicht einmal geboren. Ich denke, wir können Großes von diesem Kind erwarten – oder zumindest ein paar weitere Titelstories.  
WWN: Vielen Dank für dieses Interview, Mrs. Frey.

**Der Quibbler  
**_Ausgabe von Samstag, dem 13.12.1979  
_**Baby Potter – Voldemorts Untergang?  
**_von Mercurio Lovegood  
Die Gerüchte verbreiten sich, doch nur im ‚Quibbler' lesen Sie, welche Zukunft dem Sohn von James Potter und Lily Evans wirklich bevorsteht.  
_Potters sind seit je her dazu bestimmt, Großes zu tun. Was also gibt es Großes, was noch erledigt werden muss? Ganz klar: Voldemort besiegen.  
Wir vom ‚Quibbler' haben aus vertrauenswürdigen Quellen erfahren, dass der Sohn von Potter und Evans eines Tages Voldemorts Untergang bedeuten wird.  
Warum? Nun, es gibt einige Gemeinsamkeiten. Zum einen ist der Kleine, wie Voldemort selbst, ein Halbblut, aber trotzdem Abkömmling einer der mächtigsten Zaubererfamilien Englands und zum anderen ist jetzt schon klar, dass dieses Kind einmal außergewöhnliche Kräfte entwickeln wird, wie auch Voldemort sie hat.  
Sie sehen, der Retter ist nah. Warten wir noch ein paar Jährchen und Voldemort ist dem Untergang geweiht.

**Der Sonntagsprophet  
**_Ausgabe von Sonntag, dem 14.12.1979  
_**Erste Statements zum ‚Potter-Skandal'  
**_von Alexander Irving  
Letzten Dienstag berichteten wir zum ersten Mal über das, was nun gemeinhin als der ‚Potter-Skandal' bekannt ist. Nun haben wir exklusiv die ersten Statements aus dem Umfeld der Potters und auch aus Hogwarts.  
_Albus Dumbledore – Schulleiter von Hogwarts:  
„Ich bitte Sie noch einmal, die Kinder in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie haben es ohnehin nicht leicht und die Tatsache, dass sie jeden Tag neue Dinge über sich in der Presse lesen müssen, die zum größten Teil nicht einmal wahr sind, macht es ihnen auch nicht einfacher."_  
_Horace Slughorn – Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts:  
„Also, bei Potter überrascht mich das Ganze ja gar nicht, aber Lily Evans… sie ist meine beste Schülerin. Ungewöhnlich intelligent. Ich dachte immer, dass aus ihr mal etwas Besonderes wird. So kann man sich täuschen. Nein, ich habe es definitiv nicht kommen sehen."_  
_Sirius Black – bester Freund von James Potter:  
„Verziehen Sie sich oder ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass _Sie_ niemals Kinder in die Welt setzten können, falls sie verstehen, was ich meine." (Wir verstanden und zogen es vor, uns ‚zu verziehen', Anm. d. Red.)_  
_Severus Snape – Schüler in Hogwarts:  
„Potter und das Schlammblut (gemeint ist Lily Evans. Der ‚Tagesprophet' distanziert sich von Mr. Snapes Ausrucksweise, Anm. d. Red.)… jaja, richtig romantisch das Ganze. Interessant nur, dass sie ihn bis vor ihrem kleinen One-Night-Stand an Helloween nicht ausstehen konnte. Übrigens sein Geburtstag, Helloween, meine ich… finden Sie das nicht auch geschmacklos?"_  
_Frank Longbottom – Leiter der Aurorenzentrale  
„Ich kenne die Potters und auch James sehr gut. Ich denke nicht, dass er in irgendeiner Weise ‚schlecht' ist. Eigentlich wird die ganze Geschichte viel zu sehr übertrieben. Bei den Muggeln zum Beispiel ist so etwas heutzutage Alltag."_  
_Sara Potter – Schwester von James Potter, Freundin von Lily Evans:  
„Sagen Sie mal, wann hören Sie eigentlich auf, hinter den beiden herzuschnüffeln? Das ist doch armselig. Von mir hören Sie jedenfalls kein Sterbenswörtchen, Sie ---!" (Aufgrund nicht jugendfreier Ausdruckweise wurde dieser Abschnitt zensiert, Anm. d. Red.)_  
_Abraxas Malfoy – geschätztes Mitglied unserer Zauberergemeinschaft  
„Eine Schande ist so etwas. Ich an Harolds Stelle hätte etwas unternommen, bevor die ganze Sache publik gemacht wird. Wirklich erschreckend ist aber der Gedanke, dass dieser Bastard mit meinem Enkel die Schule besuchen wird. (Mr. Malfoys Sohn Lucius und seine Frau Narcissa (geb. Black) erwarten im Mai ihr erstes Kind, Anm. d. Red.)_  
_Candice McDouglas – beste Freundin von Lily Evans:  
„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und verschwinden Sie einfach. Lily und dem Kind geht es gut und mehr hat Sie wirklich nicht zu interessieren."_  
_Harold Potter – Zaubereiminister, Vater von James Potter:  
„Zur Zeit habe ich keinen Kommentar zu diesem Thema abzugeben. Das gleiche gilt für meine Frau, meinen Sohn und meine Tochter, sowie Ms. Evans. Auf Wiedersehen!"_  
_Molly Weasley – entfernte Verwandte der Potters:  
„Ein Kind ist immer eine schöne Angelegenheit (Mrs. Weasley und ihr Mann Arthur haben selbst fünf Söhne, der sechste wird für Ende Februar erwartet, Anm. d. Red.). Ja, sicher, die beiden sind noch sehr jung, aber viel älter war ich bei Bills (gemeint ist William Weasley (9), Anm. d. Red.) Geburt auch nicht. Lassen Sie den Kindern doch ihr Glück."_  
_Millicent Bagnold – hochrangige Ministeriumsangestellte:  
„Ich wünsche dem jungen Paar alles Gute."_  
_Celestina Warbeck – ‚die singende Hexe':  
„Ein Baby! Wie süß! Sagen Sie mal, kennen Sie schon meine neue Single ‚You've charmed the heart right out of me'? Nein? Na, worauf warten Sie noch? Los, los, kaufen!"_  
_Gilderoy Lockhart – Autor  
„Wie nett. Und wenn er Glück hat, wird der junge Potter vielleicht sogar einmal auf der Titelseite neben mir landen. Ich werde seiner Mutter auf jeden Fall meine gesammelten Werke zusende – Handsigniert."_  
_James Potter:  
„Kein Kommentar. Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, auch nur daran zu denken, Lily (Evans, Anm. d. Red) irgendwie zu belästigen. Sollte mir so etwas auch nur zu Ohren kommen, darf sich Sirius (Black, Anm. d. Red.) mit Ihnen befassen…"_  
Wir zogen es vor, Lily Evans nicht mehr zu befragen, da uns die Drohung Sirius Blacks noch in den Ohren klang, aber wir versprechen, dass wir sie auf dem Laufenden halten werden.  
Für weitere Informationen:  
Dumbledores Schuld am ‚Potter-Skandal' – Seite 5  
Wer ist eigentlich Lily Evans? – Seite 17_

**Die Hexenwoche**  
_Ausgabe von Mittwoch, dem 17.12.1979  
_**Lily Evans – eine falsche Schlange?  
**_Letzte Woche berichteten wir an dieser Stelle von Verlobung und Babysegen bei James Potter und Lily Evans. Doch heute müssen wir uns fragen, was für Absichten Ms. Evans wirklich hat. ‚Hexenwoche'-Reporterin Annette Bennings hat sich umgehört.  
_Lily Evans – eigentlich eine Schwiegertochter, wie sie im Buche steht. Doch nun kommen erste Stimmen auf, die behaupten, Ms. Evans hätte ihre Schwangerschaft eiskalt geplant. Und wirklich, sie hätte jeden Grund dazu. Warum? Sehen Sie selbst._  
_Zum einen wäre da die Tatsache, dass Evans muggelgeboren ist. Mit einer Hochzeit in die reinblütige Potter-Familie würde sie diese Tatsache perfekt vertuschen.  
Allgemein bekannt ist auch, dass die Potters sehr (einfluss-)reich sind. Und James Potter ist Alleinerbe. Keine schlechte Partie, möchte man meinen._  
_Des Weiteren hätte Evans als Frau von James Potter und Mutter seiner Kinder ausgesorgt. Sie müsste niemals mehr in ihrem Leben auch nur einen Finger krumm machen.  
„Evans ist eiskalt und berechnend. Es ist ihr definitiv zuzutrauen", schätzt unser anonymer Informant sie ein, „und das sie Geld und Macht über alles schätzt, wissen wir ja schon lange."  
Viele Menschen sind jetzt besorgt, ob der attraktive Erbe der Potter-Familie einer Betrügerin auf den Leim gegangen ist. Es ist auf keinen Fall auszuschließen. Wir von der ‚Hexenwoche' liefern ihnen natürlich weiterhin die neusten Informationen._  
Lesen Sie auch:  
16 und schwanger – Die Geschichte einer minderjährigen Mutter: Seite 34 bis 40  
Eine würdige Mrs. Potter? – Lily Evans im Check: Seite 80 und 81_

_So, dass war's dann mal wieder. Tut mir Leid, aber die FF war von Anfang an so geplant und das wird jetzt auch so durchgesetzt. Sorry. Eventuell werde ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben, aber das steht noch nicht fest (zu dem Thema bitte die Review-Antwort an Amazone ganz oben lesen)._

_Danke an: Happyherminchen, Samantha Potter2, AvallynBlack, Ac. Potterfan, maja-chan, kekschen, lily, Heldenkind, xhertax, Rebecca, Andrea Lupin, Kekschen2, sarah.easy, MyLoveIsYourLove, KittyKit, marlia, Samara, sophie, Amazone, jasdarling, Seidenschnabel und Fullmoons-Rose._

_Besonderer Dank und Widmung für diese FF gehen an Anna (AddictedtoCookies) für ihre langen und netten Reviews, die teilweiße sogar was mit der Story zu tun hatten ;)._


End file.
